


I'm coming

by Emmawritesalot (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst galore, Dreams, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Sad, So does Percy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, annabeth chase needs a hug, reunion in a dream, sort of a happy ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emmawritesalot
Summary: "How many times have you been here since I've been gone?"Annabeth whirls around, the photograph slipping out of her fingers onto the floor, finding herself face to face with Percy Jackson."Only twice," she croaks. "And it's been- It's been a while since the last time."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I'm coming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive I promise.
> 
> I got hit with inspiration one night and completely forgot about it until tonight. I edited it a bit and here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, happy reading!

When Annabeth opens her eyes, she's standing in the strawberry fields at camp.

She frowns and takes in her surroundings, utterly confused. Wasn't she just... She could have sworn she was sitting at the campfire with Piper just now, laughing for once.

Unless- unless…

Unless she's dreaming.

_It doesn't feel like a dream though,_ she thinks. _It feels real._

She cautiously begins to make her way through the strawberry fields, letting her instincts take over. She wanders through an empty Camp Half-blood for a while, looking through all the cabins, the big house, the arena. And soon she's standing in front of the door to cabin 3. 

She breathes in deeply, and then slowly pushes the door open, anticipating what she would find in there.

It looks exactly like it did before Percy left. Only Annabeth had entered that cabin after her boyfriend's disappearance, and that had been only twice. Once in her initial search, and another as a last resort to find some comfort. She looks around the empty space, and a lump rises in her throat as her eyes catch sight of the pictures on the wall. There are ones of him and his mom, some with Grover, and a few with other campers. 

But it's the ones with her and Percy together that make the wounds open. A fresh wave of pain and longing washes over her, and Annabeth moves toward them as if sleepwalking. She takes one off the wall and looks at it, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She and Percy are sitting on the pier, arms slung around each other as they laugh at the camera. 

Annabeth sighs and wishes more than anything that Percy was here with her, and she just doesn't know how much longer she can go on without him and- and gods she feels so powerless to help him. She knows where he is, but she just can't get there, and maybe if she had tried a little harder, she would have found him already, and he'd be here with her, not in some strange- 

"How many times have you been here since I've been gone? 

Annabeth whirls around, the photograph slipping out of her fingers onto the floor, finding herself face to face with Percy Jackson. Her mouth is open in shock, and she barely manages to get the next few words out. 

"Only twice," she croaks. "And it's been- It's been a while since the last time." 

Percy smiles at her, leaning against the doorframe. "I can tell. Not much has changed in here." He rakes his eyes over the room, finally landing on Annabeth once again. "It's been a while, Annabeth," he says a little shakily. "How've you been?" 

It's these words that finally stir Annabeth into movement, and she takes a step forward. Percy does too, and in a few strides, they're in each other's arms. They say nothing for a long moment, just holding each other tightly, both afraid to let go. 

"Miserable," Annabeth mumbles into his shoulder, answering his question, "I've been absolutely miserable." 

"I'm sorry," Percy whispers back, "But if it makes you feel any better, I've been feeling pretty bad myself." 

"It's not your fault Percy," Annabeth says softly. "Hera was the one who kidnapped you." 

"Doesn't make me feel much better," Percy replies. He pulls back and looks at her, holding her face in his hands. "What's going on? Do you think this is real?" 

Annabeth brings her hands to his wrists. 

"I don't know," She says. "I went to sleep and found myself standing in the strawberry fields." Percy nods. 

"I ended up on the pier. Something told me to come here… and now I know why." He kisses her softly, slowly, and Annabeth smiles against his lips. 

"I miss you," she whispers once they break apart. "So much." 

"I miss you too," Percy replies. "More than you know." 

"How long do you think this will last?" 

"I don't know." Percy kisses her again, this time with more intensity, and Annabeth holds him tighter, certain that whatever is going on will end soon. "I just know that we're here together, now. And whatever this is, it feels pretty real to me." 

Annabeth can feel tears falling from her eyes now, and she buries her head into the crook of Percy's neck. 

"I'm coming for you," she says. "We're going to Camp Jupiter to get you. We'll be there soon."

"I know. I'll be waiting. I promise," Percy whispers back. "I—" 

And then their surroundings fade into black. 

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase wake up alone again, but this time, a fleeting spark of hope accompanies them

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! They help me along lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
